


Gratitude

by esteefee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is so damned grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for 1x13, Ke Kinohi

The next morning Steve can barely stand to look Danny in the face when he walks into HQ; Steve’s so goddamned _grateful_ is the thing. He’d been so close to losing it yesterday. If it weren’t for Danny holding it together for him, Danny talking him down from the ledge all morning, thinking up possibilities and scenarios all which spelled out _Mary Ann’s still alive_ , Steve would have lost his shit completely, that’s the hellish truth. And now Steve’s so painfully aware of it, he feels like he’s wearing it on his skin—bright as a fresh tattoo—all that shit he was going through and every single thing he was feeling, all out there for Danny to see, and Danny _knows_ it. Danny knows he was Steve’s rope to sanity yesterday.

It makes Steve want to do something drastic that would blow it all sky-high.

But that would be shitty. That would be a pretty shitty thing to do to a guy who’d saved his sanity and his sister’s life. Even if really what Steve wants most to do is just grab the guy and hug the crap out of him.

Christ, wouldn’t that be a hoot.

Danny gives him a weird look and retreats into his office when Steve walks into the kitchen, as if he knows what Steve is contemplating, so Steve grabs a second cup of coffee and follows him in, trying to look casual but knowing he’s blowing it badly. The way his hands are gripping the mugs is a dead giveaway, so he puts the cups on Danny’s desk and wipes his palms on his hips.

“Hey. Brought you coffee.”

Danny stands up and looks down at the mug he already has cooling. “I’d say thanks, if I didn’t already have some. What’s up? Trouble?” He comes around the desk as if getting ready to move out.

“Yeah. I mean, no. But, yeah,” Steve rubs his hand over his face, “I’m thinking there’s trouble coming. Pretty soon, too, over this Koji thing. I mean, who the hell offed him? It stinks like a set up, or maybe he was going to talk...”

“Okay,” Danny says calmly, “and yet somehow I don’t think that’s why you were looking at me like I was threatening to run over your favorite surfboard.”

“Danno...” God, he feels like whining. He doesn’t know where his guts are. “Look, yesterday...I was going a little crazy, okay? I mean more than...you always say I am, anyway, but if you hadn’t been there, it’s just that you were—thing is...I don’t think we’d have found Mary in time. I would have lost it. I would have lost _Mary_ , and that would have, it would’ve _killed_ me, so. So, thanks.”

And Danny just stands there the whole time, the expression in his eyes going soft like Steve’s only seen a couple of times. Around Grace, mostly. Or only. Yeah. _Only._

It gives Steve the balls to do what he planned to, even though he knows it’s crazy and Danny will probably knock him on his ass. He doesn’t give Danny a chance to react, just yanks him into a hug and squeezes the hell out of him.

Danny’s breath gusts out in his ear in a giant _woosh_ , but Steve doesn’t let go, because he can’t get over how good Danny’s broad shoulders feel under his arms. He shifts into a better hold.

“Oh, man,” Danny says, his voice low, and he's moving to hug _back_ , which makes Steve keep holding on, his heart thumping a little harder in disbelief. “I wanted one of these,” Danny says a few seconds later, his voice muffled against Steve’s shoulder, arms holding Steve strongly.

“Huh?” Steve draws back a little. Danny grabs him tighter and then lets go, and Steve reluctantly releases him, staying close.

“When I saw you with Mary,” Danny says, “I could tell you were damned good with the hugs.”

“Yeah?” Steve’s face feels hot. “I was thinking the same thing. You know, when I've seen you with Grace.” The blush has now hit his ears, he can feel it.

“Well, you were right, of course you’re right. I,” Danny’s chest pokes out, “am extremely talented at all the domestic loving arts.” Danny coughs.

Steve bites his cheek.

“Oh, shut up.”

“What?

“You were gonna save ‘prove it’. You _know_ you were.”

Steve crosses his arms. “So what if I was?”

Danny smirks at him and rounds his desk to sit down again. “Then I would point out you got your hug, and that's all you’ll get until the work day is over. _Boss_ ,” he adds, kicking back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head, which makes his biceps bulge inside his shirtsleeves, and just pisses Steve off.

“What, not even a—”

Danny lifts an eyebrow.

“Fine. Fine, I’m going. But you’ll have to work for it tonight.” Steve does an about-face and heads toward the door.

“Hey! I thought you said you were all grateful and stuff!”

“Oh, I am, I am,” Steve tosses over his shoulder. “I’m thinking maybe flowers and a nice note.”

 _And, yeah, maybe a blowjob or two,_ he amends to himself, smiling as Danny’s outrage follows him down the hall.

 

 _End._


End file.
